villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sophia Leigh
Sophia Leigh is a character and an enemy from Tomb Raider III: Adventures of Lara Croft and its add-on The Lost Artifact. She was voiced by Judith Gibbins, who also voiced Lara Croft in TR2 and TR3. Appearance Black, neat clothes and accessories, fair skin, blonde hair and heavy makeup. Appearance indicates that looks are important to her. Biography ''Tomb Raider III'' In the first level of the London section, Thames Wharf, Lara is attacked by a man who tells her that he is working for Sophia Leigh, like his father and grandfather before him. Confused, Lara asks him how old Sophia is and he replies that she is about 30 years old. At the end of the second level, Lara meets a faceless man who was one of Sophia's failed experiments. He tells her Sophia is testing treatments for everlasting beauty and keeps the best results for herself. Lara then meets Sophia before the Level City. Sophia asks Lara would she like to join her company. Lara says all she wants is the artifact. Sophia laughs and says "In your next life!" Lara chases her out of the building on to some rooftops. Sophia is in possession of the Eye of Isis, one of the four artifacts that come from the heart of an ancient meteorite. ''The Lost Artifact'' Sophia returns in The Lost Artifact level Reunion were she has the Hand of Rathmore. It appears that Sophia and her minions tried to create mutants at a secret underwater facility using the Hand of Rathmore as a catalyst for evolution (Sleeping with the Fishes). The purpose of these experiments is not revealed. Powers Sophia uses the powers of Eye of Isis and Hand of Rathmore depending on the game that's being played for shooting green energy bolts of Compressed atmospheric energy. Strategy In Tomb Raider III Sophia cannot be killed by bullets, so she must be lured to a metallic beam where she can be electrocuted (when Lara shoots a nearby fuse box). Sophia attacks Lara by shooting green energy bolts at her. Even though her attacks are easy to miss, the energy attacks explode on contact and smaller sparks fly out and can hit Lara, draining life. If hit by a fully charged attack, Lara can lose up to three quarters of her health. In The Lost Artifact, Sophia is not immune to bullets and can be defeated easier once she has climbed to the last platform (where the Hand of Rathmore sits). Trivia *Sophia Leigh was created by using the same model as Lara with a different skin. *In the Official Tomb Raider Files book Sophia has middle-length brown hair and red lips. This could represent an earlier version of Sophia Leigh. *Sophia's name is pronounced so-FIE-uh instead of so-FEE-uh. The former pronunciation is an archaic pronunciation of Sophia that was common in the United Kingdom prior to the 20th century, but has since been superseded by the latter pronunciation. This was probably intentional to show that Sophia is much older than her appearance suggests. *Sophia is the last female character that Lara will encounter until the Angel of Darkness. Navigation Category:Tomb Raider Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Businessmen